Black blood doesn't make you immortal
by Espikumon24
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Raven who was put through the same thing as Crona but with another mysterious witch and now her brother Nightmare is trapped within her and no matter what she does she can't get him out, Raven has been bullied and hurt and no matter what she can't physically die but inside shes dead.
1. chapter 1

_Have you ever wanted to die so badly in your life that you've tried everything but it never fails that you always end up living?_

 _No I didn't think so, which means you won't understand my dilemma but maybe I can help you understand by telling you my story and starting from the beginning._

Hi my name is Raven and I'm sixteen years old, I have dark raven hair and grey galaxy eyes I'm not very tall for my age but I suppose it runs in the family or it did until my parents died.

I sat in the insane asylum play area since it was an insane asylum for children since I had done something to get stuck in here.

No one understands me here even though it's an insane asylum it's like they judge me even though I'm not even crazy I've been telling the truth the whole time that my twin brother Nightmare is inside of me and occasionally takes over my body but they don't understand since they think he's just an imaginary friend I use to cope with my parents death and even worse they think I use him as an accuse for when I do bad things like for example my parents death.

Staring at the other crazy children playing with toys and board games the nurses let them play with made me remember when I was younger and then it brought me back to all those horrible memories.

(Flashback)

I was six years old sitting outside my old house with my parents and my twin brother Nightmare.

"Sweet heart stay here dad and I have to go get something okay?"

My mother smiled at us.

"Sure mommy."

I smiled and Nightmare nodded.

My mom and dad left us and went inside the house leaving us to the warm country air.

"Sis lets go over there!"

My brother Nightmare smiled and his big green galaxy eyes beamed then he grabbed my hand.

We ran close to the field that our parents had strictly told us never to go near but yet something called us the suddenly we saw a lady standing in the fields.

"Wait we can't go there."

I told Nightmare.

"But there's a lady there."

Nightmare said pointing.

I saw the lady she kept gesturing for us she waved and called our names.

"I'm scared."

I said clenching tighter onto Nightmare.

"Come here children I have candy!"

She waved.

"I like candy."

Nightmare said.

"I do too."

I thought about it.

We were to short to walk into the fields so we had to push weeds and hay to get closer to her.

She had strange long blue hair and she wore a strange outfit I'd never forget it was like something out of a fantasy movie.

"Raven, Nightmare!"

My mom and dad called.

"Mom?"

I turned around and then the lady snatched us up into her arms.

"Raven, Nightmare!"

Our parents called and ran after us.

We tried to escape her grasp but it was so tight then I my eye sight started to fill with tears.

Nightmare screamed and kicked his legs trying to break free but she held us tight.

"Let us go!"

I said and she covered my mouth then I bit her and she dropped me hard onto to ground.

"You little rat!"

She yelled and dropped my brother also.

"Mommy, daddy!"

I yelled and grabbed my brother's hand and took off running towards them.

I ran as fast as my six year old legs could take me.

I ran and saw my mom and dad running this was in hope and we got behind them seeking shelter but the lady was right in front of them now because somehow she caught up.

"I suppose I have to murder since you've seen so much."

The lady said.

"Stay back!"

My father jumped in front but all I remember is her holding up her hand and sending him flying to the left and onto the ground.

"Daddy!"

We cried as we held onto our mother's leg.

"I'll be taking your children now."

The lady said then waved her hand and our mother flew in the same direction.

"Mommy, daddy!"

I cried and tried to run to them but the lady caught us.

"Shh I promise you'll forget about this soon."

She said.

She put something in our mouths that tasted like candy and we passed out, I saw my brother's face for the last time that moment.

When I woke up I was lying on a table and I panicked looking for my brother, I looked around and I appeared to be in a doctor's office.

"Help!"

I yelled then I realized I was strapped down.

I screamed and I heard someone rush into the room.

"You're awake."

The same lady said.

"Where am I!?"

I screamed and struggled to getout of the straps.

"May I test something?"

She asked.

She untied the straps that held me down and I quickly got off the table and ran to the door but it was locked but I kept hitting it.

"Would you like some candy?"

She asked and held a chocolate bar.

"No!"

I cried and hit the door.

"Here."

She said handing me a needle.

"What's this for?"

I asked as I held the small needle in my hands.

"Go on poke yourself. "

She said.

"No that will hurt!"

I said.

"I promise it won't."

She said.

I pricked my finger and screamed at the blood that poured out because it wasn't red it was black and she was right it didn't hurt at all and it quickly healed.

"W-wheres my brother!?"

I screamed.

"Maybe you should wait and find out."

She smiled.

"W-what?"

I was confused.

I ran to the corner and panicked.

" _Raven...Raven... "_

I heard my brother's voice.

"Nightmare!?"

I yelled looking around.

" _Help!"_

I heard him scream very loud then I could hear his thoughts and his emotions scared and overwhelmed me.

I clenched my head in pain at all the thoughts and tapping sounds rushing through my head.

"Let him take control."

The lady said.

I screamed in pain as my head pounded, my mind then went blank and I let go then I couldn't see anymore or hear the noises and screaming were all gone then for a minute I was fine then I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands except they weren't my hands they were black blades sharp and thick and covered in blood.

I looked over at the corner and the lady was dead and the walls were covered in blood and so were my used to be hands.

I didn't understand I screamed and cried but nothing happened no one came in.

I ran for the door and sliced right through it with my hands then I made my escape and ran down the halls until I found a window and jumped out.

Nothing hurt anymore I felt no pain only friction when I would get cut by the glass as I jumped out the window and ran.


	2. 2

(Nightmare)

 _Hi there I'm Nightmare and I currently share a body with my twin sister (how annoying)_

 _Let me explain how I got this way._

(Flashback)

When I woke up I was in a doctor looking room and I was strapped to a table and I was struggling to get out.

"Raven!"

I yelled.

The lady was sitting in a chair beside me.

"Your body doesn't accept black blood did you know that?"

She said but I didn't understand.

"Help!"

I screamed hoping somewhere my sister would hear me and I could know if she was okay.

"Since I can't make it accept the black blood I'll just put it in your sister."

She said.

"Leave my sister alone!"

I yelled and struggled to get loose.

"You have a weapon soul did you know that?"

She asked but again I didn't understand.

I just kept trying to break free.

"I like your soul for my newest experiment."

She said looking at a clipboard.

"Maybe if I can kill you fast enough I can transfer your soul into your sister's body."

She said picking up a small knife.

I screamed and tried to get loose.

"Don't worry she already has the black blood in her so I can't hurt her anymore but you I can."

She smiled and stood over me.

"When you wake up you'll be somewhere else."

She smiled.

I tried to get loose desperately but it was to late she raised the knife and stabbed my heart directly it was the worse pain I had ever felt but what was worse when she pulled my soul from my body I could still see and I caught a glimpse of my soul it was small and black and it was in a strange shape but I couldn't make it out anymore because I couldn't see anything after she pulled out my soul.

I felt like lifeless for a moment until I felt a certain presence I couldn't explain but it was very familiar almost as if it was apart of me but then I remembered I was dead I witnessed my soul being pulled from my body but yet I still felt alive and strange but also scared because I couldn't see anything and I couldn't breathe.

" _Raven...Raven..?"_

I called, Then I felt something I started to breath again and slowly I felt more alive again but I still couldn't see.

" _Help me."_

I said calmly in the darkness.

I then started to see slightly it was blurry but I could see and my vision wavered then all of a sudden I could see and I saw that terrible lady again but this time we were in another room.

" _I feel... Funny_."

I said looking around the room.

Everything looked different and somehow darker and eerie and the shadows on the wall danced and made shapes some even laughed.

"I see you've awaken."

She said.

" _Wha_

 _t's wrong with me!?"_

I laughed hysterically and I didn't know why I just started to feel dizzy and crazy and my voice sounded different it was like my sister's.

" _What's this feeling!?"_

I laughed and held my hands in font of my face.

"Catch."

The lady said throwing a knife at me but I just used my arm to slice it away then I realized I sliced it away not hit sliced.

I looked down at my arm that was now a black blade with galaxy patterns that moved like the solar system.

" _Heheh what's wrong with me!?"_

I laughed and swung my arms around that were now blades.

"I see the experiment worked, I guess I don't have to kill your sister anymore."

She shrugged.

" _You were gonna kill my sister!?"_

I yelled.

"You're in her body did you know?"

She said and I looked at my clothes and I wasn't in my normal clothes I was in the little black and purple dress my sister was wearing.

"So if I do this it won't her you it will hurt her and since she hasn't learned how to control the black blood yet it might kill her!"

She laughed and picked up another knife and threw it at me but I sliced it away.

" _Hurt my sister and I'll hurt you."_

I said.

I was starting to feel strange then I just let go and swung my arms around and took all my anger out on the lady that when I calmed down I saw I had sliced her into many pieces and her purple soul floated over her shredded body.

" _Oh what did I do?"_

I laughed and picked up the soul.

" _What do I do with this?"_

I asked holding it and then I sniffed it and it smell amazing then it reminded me of my favorite dessert (Mint chocolate ice cream) I wanted to eat it so bad.

" _Mmm."_

I gulped down the soul and it tasted like everything and nothing all at the same time.

I was starting to feel faint then I heard my sister's voice and I released my mind allowing her to take her body back.


	3. 3

(Raven)

I remembered I had been picked up by the insane asylum after I escaped that strange place and ever since then I've been here.

" _Raven I wanna leave."_

My brother whined.

"I'm sorry Nightmare but we wouldn't have anywhere to go what's the point?"

I said aloud since he could only speak in my mind but for him to hear me I had to speak aloud.

" _But it's boring here."_

He said.

"We don't have anywhere to go."

I said.

" _We can roam somewhere."_

He said.

"I don't even know how to get out if here."

I said.

" _I have a plan."_

He laughed hysterically like always.

"What is it?"

I asked.

 _"If you cut yourself bad enough then tell think you're dead so they have to take you somewhere right so once you're out of this room you can heal and then we can just leave!"_

He said as though it was so easy.

"I can't show them the color, remember last time!"

I said.

" _Come on or I'll do it for you."_

He threatened to take over and my vision blurred then became clear again.

"Fine but they put me in the stray jacket again your gonna get it."

I said even though I couldn't do anything to him.

" _Wonderful!"_

He laughed.

I walked around the room but there wasn't anything sharp then I saw they had handed out glasses so we could take out medicine which I never took but still glass is sharp that will work.

"Can I have that?"

I asked the small girl who didn't want the water anyways.

"Okay."

She said then went back to tracing her hands down the wall.

I held the glass and got ready for the blow.

" _Be sure to control it."_

Nightmare warned.

"I'll try if not I need help."

I said.

I held the glass out in front of me then I slammed it into myself stomach and the glass shards went into my body, I didn't feel pain but I felt them go in and I felt the blood flow out fast and soak my hospital gown.

"Oh my god!"

The nurse rush over and I dropped to the floor.

I was conscious but she didn't know that she panicked and took me out if the room just as planned.

" _Heal yourself!"_

Nightmare said.

"I-I can't."

I mumbled, the nurse rolled me on a dolly which didn't seem very wise but I stayed still so I wouldn't fall off the dolly.

" _quickly before we miss the exit!"_

He said.

I tried my hardest to harden the black blood but with the glass pieces still in I couldn't do much.

" _Let me try!"_

He said.

My consciousness wavered as he took over then I couldn't see for a long time.

I was peaceful and quiet.

"What are you doing in my body?"

I asked.

" _Shut up I'm busy!"_

He panted so I assumed he was running.

"Okay."

I said then stopped talking.

In what felt like a hour my vision came to and I was on the ground somewhere.

" _Hurry before they catch us!"_

He yelled.

I heard sirens and I ran.

The world was strange I didn't even know what anything was or even where I was.

" _That way."_

He said.

"Why?"

I asked out of breath.

" _can you sense it too_?"

He asked.

I concentrated and I did I sensed a strong soul it was like mine but it was a pretty light blue and mine was a dark black but they were the same shape but hers was a little bigger.

"Yes."

I nodded.

I ran towards the soul but they soul moved and fast.

I finally caught up to it and I peered over the corner of the alley and saw a girl with ash blonde pigtails skipping about without anyone to protect her.

" _Maybe you can have this girl help you, or maybe you can jump her for her clothes!"_

My mischievous brother said.

"Maybe I can at least take her jacket."

I muttered.

I slowly crept up on her but she new and hit me with a back kick.

"Omg I'm so sorry I didn't know what you were!"

She apologized and ran to help me up.

"I-its okay."

I coughed.

"I'm sorry, Hey wait what are you doing in that are you okay?"

She asked and pointed out my hospital gown with a stray jacket tied around my waist which I hadn't noticed until now.

"Oh um I'm fine I just um.."

I didn't know how to explain it.

" _You failed let me take over."_

My brother said and my vision wavered then I dropped to my knees.

"Are you okay!?"

The girl said helping me up again.

"Yeah just a little dizzy."

I said fighting Nightmare's power to control me.

" _Hey why won't you let me kill her?"_

He asked disappointed.

"Where do you live, are you okay?"

She asked.

"I-I."

I shuttered when I heard the sirens.

" _Don't even think about it Raven."_

Nightmare said reading my thoughts.

"I have to go."

I said.

"Wait what's your name?!"

The girl called.

"Raven."

I said.

"I'm Maka I'm sorry about hitting you!"

She yelled but I didn't turn back.

" _You should let me handle things for now, I'll get you some proper clothing."_

Nightmare said.

"Okay."

I nodded and let go. 


	4. 4

(Nightmare)

I took over my sister's body so she didn't have to deal with so much and because she couldn't steal or hurt people she may not like people at all but she can't hurt them unlike me who I feel everyone is an enemy except for Raven.

Everyone has done us wrong in this world for example she doesn't remember this but when my sister was twelve one if the doctors in the insane asylum tried to molest her so I took over and killed him I mean I had to I couldn't sit back and watch so I took over thus another murder on her record, It's my fault she had to be there for so long since everytime she acted out (which was me acting out) they punished her.

I ran into a store and stole some stuff and ran but no one came after me since I barred my blades so I was home free.

I changed for her into the clothes I stole for her which was a black dress with purple trim and then I stole some black leggings and combat boots for her, I shredded the other clothes because I felt they were unneeded anyways and it would cover our tracks.

"Are you okay?"

Raven asked me.

" _Yes Raven I'm fine I just got new clothes for you so you should be okay on that."_

I said.

"Okay."

She said.

" _Ah you need like food and stuff right?"_

I asked.

"Yeah."

She said.

" _Okay what do you want?"_

I asked.

"I don't know whatever is fine."

She said.

" _Okay."_

I said.

I walked around looking for food it was kinda funny since I didn't even know where the hell I was.

No one noticed me since I was in normal clothing.

I spotted some guy that was sitting on a motorcycle but yet he looked about my age so I decided to have some fun since I was in my sister's body and I know how guys think.

" _Hey there cutie, What are you doing here?"_

I smiled and he just glared at me confused.

"Um I'm waiting for a friend."

He said.

" _Aw but you're kinda cute I suppose I'll just leave then."_

I turned in my heel and I knew it would work it always does.

"Wait are you by yourself?"

He asked.

" _Yes I was actually looking for a place to eat."_

I said.

"Oh well there's a burger joint a few blocks from here."

He said.

" _Oh I suppose I'll just go there then... By myself."_

I sighed.

"Oh can take you when my friend comes."

He said.

" _Friend?"_

I asked.

"My partner Maka is waiting for me."

He said.

I remembered the girl we met in the alley was named Maka.

" _On second thought I have to go."_

I said trying to leave then I spotted the girl Maka waving.

"Wait there she is."

He said.

"Wait aren't you Raven the girl I kicked...?"

Maka asked.

" _Yeah actually... "_

I said carefully.

"Oh I'm sorry, by the way this is Soul my partner."

Maka said introducing the guy.

" _Partners_?"

I asked.

"We attended DWMA ever heard of it?"

Maka asked.

" _No what's that_?"

I asked.

"Soul."

Maka said and he nodded.

Soul transformed his arm into a red and black blade.

" _You're a weapon?"_

I asked.

"Yeah I'm a scythe."

Soul said.

"Raven... "

Maka looked at me weird.

" _What?"_

I asked.

"You aren't Raven are you?"

Maka asked and I panicked.

" _Uh what do you mean!"_

I laughed nervously.

"You have two souls."

Maka said plainly.

" _Y-you can see souls also?"_

I asked.

"Yes and I want to know, Do you two share a body?"

Maka asked and Soul looked confused.

" _Yeah the first time it was Raven but I can possess her body whenever I want to."_

I said.

"Why are you in there?"

Maka asked.

" _No more questions Ravens coming back and I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you."_

I said.

I let Raven take control again.


	5. 5

(Raven)

"Y-you don't understand I have to go!"

I panicked and tried to run but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait we're not here to hurt you!"

Maka said.

"You don't understand!"

I yelled and pulled away and stepped far back.

I scratched myself so I could bleed then I threw the blood on the ground next to their feet and it sprung into a needle then I slowly turned into liquid again.

"Omg."

Maka and Soul gasped.

"Just leave me alone!"

I cried.

"Wait look we're like you!"

Maka said.

The boy transformed his arm into a red and black blade and it reminded me of my brothers weapon form as the witch called it.

"No I'm different... "

I said looking at the black blood.

"We have a friend like you back home!"

The boy said.

"T-theres someone like me?"

I asked.

"Yes he has to share a body with his partner also!"

Maka said.

"Please come with us. "

Maka stretched out her hand for me to take it.

"I-I don't know."

I said and I was starting to feel weak.

"Please trust us and come with us."

The boy said.

"I-I... "

I looked down at my scratches that we're gone and they made me feel worse.

"I can't do it anymore."

I said nearly fainting.

"Woah stay steady."

The boy said making sure I didn't fall.

"D-dont touch me."

I said fumbling away from him.

"Maka we should take her back to DWMA."

The boy said.

"Yeah Soul, Okay come on Raven."

Maka smiled.

The boy named Soul had us on his motorcycle and the three of us fit fine.

"We'll be there in about an hour."

Soul said.

"Okay."

Maka nodded.

I watched everything go by and I saw how beautiful the world was.

" _Where are they taking you?"_

Nightmare asked.

"I don't know."

I thought and he surprisingly heard because we usually can't do that.

" _If they hurt you let me know and I'll kill them."_

He said.

"Okay."

I thought.

I looked around at the world it was beautiful and it made me almost trust it again.

And hour passed quickly and we arrived at a strange town called Death City.

"Where are we?"

I asked.

"DWMA will be coming soon, I think you need to see Lord Death."

Maka said.

I was scared and my brother sensed it so then he tried to take over my body so I let him.


	6. 6

(Nightmare)

I didn't know who Lord Death was but when I heard the name I took over because what if they hurt Raven I can't have that because for one we share a body so I'll die too if she dies and two I can't have anyone hurt my sister since to many people have done her wrong in this world.

We stopped in front of super tall stairs that went up to a strange huge building.

" _Who's this Lord Death?"_

I asked dismounting the motorcycle.

"You're not Raven again."

Maka laughed as she dismounted the motorcycle.

" _No I'm Nightmare her brother sorry I didn't introduce myself."_

I said with a mock bow.

"I'm Maka Albarn a two star Meister."

She stuck out her hand.

" _Yes you are a cutie."_

I took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Soul as you know I'm her weapon!"

He said as though it slightly upset him that I kissed her hand.

"So do you hate being in her body since you're a boy?"

Maka asked.

" _Yes it annoys me very much but I've practiced a few tricks and I can move around as her shadow but unfortunately it's still a girl's shadow."_

I said.

"That's so cool!"

Maka smiled.

" _So let's get down to business, Why are we here and what do you want with my sister?"_

I asked.

"You and your sister are very unique and we would like to make sure you two are safe and have a place to live."

Maka smiled and it was genuine.

" _So you took us off the streets to bring us here, what is this anyways some science lab or what?"_

I asked.

"It's a school for Weapons and Meisters."

Maka said.

" _And what do you do?"_

I asked.

"Lord Death will explain everything."

Maka smiled.

They lead me down a long hallway then into a large room where I saw a man wearing all black and a mask then I saw two girls in the room with him.

"Lord Death we have someone you must meet."

Maka said.

"What's your name sweet heart?"

Lord Death asked.

" _I'm no sweet heart I'm Ravens brother Nightmare we unfortunately share a body."_

I said.

"Erk- Why do you share a body?"

Lord Death asked.

" _Because some stupid hag put my soul into her body as a science experiment and now this happens."_

I said cutting my sister's arm with my blade so the black blood would pour out onto the floor then it jumped and turned into needles then turned back into liquid.

"So you're like Crona?"

One of the blonde girls asked.

" _Sure whatever floats your boat."_

I said.

"Can we talk to Raven now Nightmare?"

Maka asked.

" _Okay but I swear if you touch my sister I'll kill you all."_

I said.

I released Raven and let her take over but then I tried to get into shadow mode so I could stay with her just in case.


	7. 7

(Raven)

Nightmare let me take over and I was in a strange room with alt of people staring at me.

"What did I do?"

I asked.

I turned and saw my shadow which was Nightmare waving at me.

"Raven tell us a little about yourself."

The man I assumed was Lord Death said.

"I-I don't know what you want me to tell you."

I said wrapping my arms around my shoulders which is what I did when I was insecure.

"Where do you live?"

He asked.

"I-I don't know."

I said looking down.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Lord Death asked concerned.

"I was never let out until today so I don't know, In fact I don't know where I am right now."

I said still looking down then I saw black blood on the floor.

"You're in Death City!"

A short girl with short blonde hair giggled.

"May I ask why you have black blood?"

Lord Death asked.

"I-I don't wanna remember."

I looked down and shivered at the thought of the lady.

" _Are they bothering you should I kill them?"_

My brother asked but they couldnt hear.

"No Nightmare I'm fine."

I said.

"You can talk to him through your head?"

Maka asked.

"Y-yes."

I said.

"Maka why don't you get Raven a room next to Crona's."

Lord Death said.

"Yes sir."

Maka nodded.

"Come with me."

Maka smiled and held out her hand but I didn't take it but she grabbed mine anyways.

"Maka I would like you and Kid to take care of Raven and Nightmare since Kid your soul is like Nightmares you will have a positive effect on them and Maka since your soul is a grigori soul like Ravens you can understand her."

Lord Death said.

" _What are these loons talking about?"_

Nightmare asked.

"I don't know."

I thought.

"Kid will show you around school tomorrow Raven."

Lord Death said.

"Lord Deaths son. "

Maka said and I nodded.

"Yes he shall pick you up tomorrow."

Lord death said.

"Okay I'll take Raven to find a room!"

Makes smiled.

"Thank you Maka."

Lord Death waved as we left.

She led me down long halls and she talked, She talked about what they do here and what the goal is and who here friend are.

"Oh wait since your room will be next to Crona let me introduce you."

She smiled and knocked on a large metal door.

"Crona it's me Maka!"

Maka tapped in the door.

"M-Maka?"

A shy voice asked.

A boy opened the door he had pink hair and he wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Crona I want you to meet Raven!"

Maka said.

"H-hi I'm Crona."

He waved.

"Hi I'm Raven."

I looked down.

"Why is that cow with you!?"

Another voice yelled then I looked up and saw a strange little black figure looking over his head.

"Hey!"

Maka pouted.

"Who is this!?"

The little black figure pulled Crona's shirt causing him to fall forward leaving the little figure right in front of my face.

"I like you, Crona is lame so don't mind him."

The figure said trying to touch me but I backed away.

"Ragnarok don't scare her."

Crona said standing up straight again.

"Can you show Crona."

Maka asked me.

"Oh okay."

I nodded.

"Can I borrow something sharp?"

I asked.

"I have a needle but what for?"

Crona asked handing me the needle from his room.

I cut my wrist with the needle and the blood poured out into my hand then it solidified and I held a small black knife in my hand.

"Y-you have black blood?"

Crona asked.

"Yeah."

I nodded.

The blood in my hand liquefied again and it spilled onto the floor.

"I have black blood also!"

Crona beamed.

"Raven you aren't alone."

Maka smiled.

"I've always been alone in this world."

I said.

"I thought that too until I met Maka."

Crona smiled.

Nightmare started to take over again.


	8. 8

(Nightmare)

I took over again to make sure no one was hurting Raven.

" _Who are you?"_

I scoffed at the boy.

"This is Nightmare her brother since the two of them share a body."

Maka said.

"Hey I don't care who it is as long as it's still the chicks body."

The little black blob said.

"So instead of Ragnarok she has a brother who can possess her?"

He asked.

" _Yeah and if you touch my sister I'll kill you."_

I said holding my blade up to his neck.

"Erp-"

He said.

"Nightmare why don't you cut him?"

Maka said.

" _If you insist. "_

I shrugged and cut his neck with one swipe but to my surprise black blood spilled down his neck the hardened and then his skin sealed.

" _You're like my sister."_

I said.

"Y-yes."

He nodded.

I looked down and I saw the blood on the floor I wasn't sure if it was Ravens or his.

"this is Crona and Ragnarok."

Maka smiled.

" _I'm Nightmare."_

I waved.

"Crona I should get them to their room but tomorrow would you like to walk to class together?"

Maka smiled.

"O-okay."

Crona looked down and did a similar pose to Raven when she gets nervous or flustered or when she feels insecure and scared.

Maka lead us to a room slightly down the hall it had a huge metal door like Cronas room.

"You can stay here there's a bed and a desk and yeah."

Maka smiled and the door was open so we just walked in.

"So where did you come from before?"

Maka asked me and I sat down on the bed.

" _I don't think is should tell you."_

I said making my fingers in small blades then transforming them back.

"Why not I'm your friend."

Maka smiled.

" _It's best you not know."_

I said.

"Okay I won't pry but just know you can tell us anything."

She smiled.

"Mhm."

I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Tomorrow morning Kid is going to pick you up okay?"

Maka smiled.

" _Sure whatever._ "

I said.

"Um if you're hungry or anything just ask Crona for help okay?"

Maka said.

" _mhm_."

I nodded.

"Okay bye."

Maka smiled.

" _Bye."_

I said and she left.

I knew my sister still needed food since i didn't get her anything last time so I left to find her some food.

I was walking around the halls then I walked upstairs and it was easy to find my way out so I decided to leave a trail of black blood so I could get back to the room.

I found myself in the halls of DWMA and I saw some students still there even though it was five pm.

Some people just stared others looked a little scared I suppose it's because me and Raven have a very intimidating stare so I suppose it scared some people.

I found the exit and walked outside into the world I didn't see anything special though I since I already knew that the world was a terrible place.

"Nightmare can I come back now?"

Raven asked.

" _Yeah go ahead and find some food."_

I told her and let her take over again.


	9. 9

(Raven)

I was above the stairs when Nightmare switched back with me.

"Thank you."

I said.

" _Be careful I don't know this place."_

Nightmare said.

"Okay."

I nodded then I realized people were staring at me.

I walked down the stairs and admired the sun as it set.

I wandered the town looking for food and where it would be then I saw a small farmers market and some shops were closing.

"Bread only 25 a roll!"

The man yelled then I realized the thing called money was true I assumed it only existed in books since at the asylum we didn't need money.

I quietly walked by when he wasn't looking and took one then eminently felt bad afterwards so I decided to come clean and tell him.

"Sir I'm sorry I took this from you."

I said handing him the roll back.

"A-and you're just gonna give it back?"

He asked.

"Yes I'm sorry I made a mistake."

I sighed.

"Take it if you're that honest you deserve to have it, I'm sure you had a reason for stealing the bread anyways."

He said handing it back then he handed me a water also.

"T-thank you sir."

I smiled.

"And one more thing."

He said.

"Yes?"

I asked.

"Smile you look better that way sweetie."

He said.

"U-um thank you?"

I smiled and walked away.

" _Did you eat, are you okay?"_

My brother asked me while I was sitting on the bench.

"I'm eating right now."

I said shoving the bread in my mouth.

" _Okay that's good, you're gonna need school clothes also so maybe you should steal some money."_

My brother suggested.

"I can't I just miserably failed right now."

I sighed.

" _Should I do it?"_

He asked.

"Yes please."

I nodded.

" _Find a proper person then I'll do the rest."_

He said.

"Okay."

I said.

I walked around looking for people but I didn't see anyone who actually wouldn't miss that much cash then I saw a boy with black hair and three odd white stripes on the side of his head walking around looking at the antiques in the market, He was wearing a suit so I assumed he was a rich boy and because all the things he was looking at were very expensive looking objects.

"I found one I'm gonna follow him around for a while then I'll let you do the rest."

I said.

" _Okay."_

His shadow gave me a thumbs up.

I walked around trying not to make it noticeable that I was following him then he turned onto a less crowded street and I saw that was my chance.

I followed him then he walked into a building so I decided to wait outside for him then jump him when he walked out.

I saw him paying for something and he had pulled out a pretty huge stack of cash so I thought maybe he wouldn't mind if I took just a little.

I walked to the other side of the alley hoping he would walk that way after I got there so I made it look like an accident.

I was lucky that he walked turned down the alley I was waiting in and I made sure to bump into him on purpose when he turned down the corner.

I was using my soul perception so I could see him just fine when he walked this way making it much easier to bump into him causing him to drop his wallet and then me picking it up and running off.

I bumped into him but his wallet didn't fall in fact the only thing that happened was I fell on top of him and our faces were inches away.

"S-sorry."

I panicked, I made eye contact with him and his eyes were golden.

" _Let me take over!"_

My brother yelled and I did.

I released and let him take over.


	10. 10

(Nightmare)

I was on top of some guy and our faces were inches away, he had golden eyes and strange hair.

" _I'm such a klutz I'm sorry."_

I said straddling him and giggling trying to think where he kept his money.

"Are you sure because I'm pretty sure you've been following me."

He said and I panicked then I realized he didn't even have a bag or anything and he had just come from a store.

" _Me follow you I've never even met you!"_

I said standing up and he brushed himself off.

"What do you want?"

He asked.

" _What do you mean cutie?"_

I asked pushing him against the wall and this was super humiliating but I'd do anything for my sister.

"I mean what is you're goal in following me for an hour?"

He asked.

" _I don't know maybe this!"_

I said and held my blade to his neck.

"Why do girls keep robing me!?"

He sighed.

" _You're an easy target."_

I said holding my blade to his neck then I put pressure.

"You want money?"

He asked holding up his black wallet.

" _Wait what?"_

I was confused.

"Well I mean if you want money just take it and don't go through the whole pretending act."

He shrugged.

" _I can take this?"_

I asked.

"Yeah sure."

He said.

" _Don't move."_

I said cutting myself and throwing the black blood at his feet.

"You have..."

He looked shocked but I had the needles rise slowly.

" _About one hundred dollars that should be enough to buy my sister a nice school uniform."_

I said aloud.

"You have two souls in one body."

He said.

" _No shit Sherlock."_

I said putting the money in my sister's bra since that was the only pocket she had.

"You're like Crona."

He said.

" _You know Crona?"_

I asked.

"Yes how do you know him?"

He asked.

" _I go to some lame school now called DWMA."_

I said.

"That's impossible I go there and I've never seen you once."

He said.

" _Just enrolled today which is why my sister has to go which is why I'm stealing money from you!"_

I said cheerfully.

"Why not just go to the girls dorm they give all the students money."

He said.

" _Really damn it it's all Maka's fault she put us in another room!"_

I said.

"Wait you know Maka also, Ah I presume you are being taken care of by her?"

He asked.

" _Yeah and Lord Death's son I guess but we've never met him."_

I said.

"Well now you have."

He shrugged and jumped just before the needles struck the spots where he was standing.

" _Crap I stole from the principal's son."_

I cursed.

"Take the money I can get more."

He shrugged.

" _Oh a rich kid huh?"_

I asked.

"You have a weapon soul and a grigori soul why?"

He asked.

" _One's my sister the other is me."_

I shrugged.

"And I presume you share a body. "

He said.

" _Yeah wanna meet my sister?"_

I laughed.

"Wait..?"

He looked confused.

" _If you hurt her I'll kill you."_

I said then I waved and let Raven come back. 


	11. 11

(Raven)

I snapped up and I saw the guy standing in front of me confused and then I felt something in my bra and I looked and it was money.

"What did I do!?"

I said by reflex.

"I see you sound a bit different when you are your other soul."

He noted.

"Omg I stole from you didn't I?"

I said.

"Yeah but keep the money if you need it that much."

He shrugged.

I turned to the black blood that was spilled all over the wall.

"I'm so sorry please take it back please!"

I pulled the money out and put it in his hands.

"N-no keep it."

He flustered at the sudden contact and looked down

"I can't... "

I looked down.

"It's okay you need it right?"

He asked.

"I do..."

I looked down and he handed me the money again.

"No need for an explanation just take it."

He shrugged and started to walk away.

"W-wait what's your name?"

I asked.

"Death the Kid, I'll be showing you around tomorrow."

He said.

"I-I stole form Lord Deaths son!?"

I said.

"Yeah and the other soul the weapon is pretty feisty."

He said.

"Please mind my brother Nightmare he likes to mess with me when he takes over my body, I'm Raven by the way."

I said.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Raven."

He said.

"U-um sorry I mugged you and see you tomorrow."

I said feeling guilty.

"No problem this isn't my first mugging by a girl."

He laughed.

I left the alley and went to a clothing store to buy something for tomorrow

I got a twist on the traditional school uniforms.

The trim, tie and skirt was black and it had galaxy print on it so it reminded me of Nightmare's weapon form which I've only seen fully once but it scared me so I've never tried held him fully ever.

After I was done I walked retraced my steps to try and find my way back to DWMA then when I finally found it I forgot how to get back to my room then I saw tiny drops of black blood and assumed my brother left the trail for me.

I went back into my room and flopped on the bed.

" _Raven are you okay?"_

Nightmare asked me.

"Yes I'm just scared."

I said.

" _Why don't we give it a chance then if things don't work out here we can leave."_

He said.

"Yeah that sounds good."

I nodded.

" _Why don't you get some sleep and tomorrow we can see for ourselves."_

Nightmare said and gave me a thumbs up from my shadow which mirrored me.

"Nightmare can you control my shadow to sit next to me?"

I asked.

" _I can try."_

He said then the shadow moved and then it became 3d and more life like and it had red eyes and a smile then I saw his soul in the shadow.

"Nightmare will you stay up until I fall asleep?"

I asked.

" _Yeah."_

The shadow smiled and laid down beside me.

"I wonder what else you can do."

I laughed.

" _I don't know I guess we'll find out tomorrow."_

He said then he tried to pat my head but it didn't work I didnt feel anything.

"Good night Nightmare."

I smiled

" _Good night Raven."_

He smiled.

I drifted off to sleep.


	12. 12

(Nightmare)

I didn't need to sleep since I didn't have a body in fact I didn't need to eat either or breath I only did these things in Ravens body and sometimes I forget to do these things especially breathing it's a pain.

I laid by her side all night and watched over her because I loved my sister dearly and as you can tell I've murdered people for her and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again.

The sun rose and I remembered that school in books started early so I woke her up when the lights shone through.

" _Raven...Raven wake up."_

I touched her but then I remembered since this was just a shadow I couldn't actually touch her.

" _Raven wake up!"_

I yelled hoping to wake her up but who was I kidding she slept like the dead.

I just got into her body and since she was relaxed I could take over no problem.

" _Okay then I'll get dressed for you."_

I sighed, I hated getting dressed for her because I actually had to see her in her underwear and that was weird so I really didn't look at all when I put the clothes on her.

I put on one of the uniforms she got since she had three plus the regular out fit she had.

I put on the all black one but she also had a white one with black galaxy and then a purple one with black galaxy.

" _Raven wake up please."_

I said but no answer so I guess I'll just have to start the day as her.

I heard a knock on the door.

" _Coming!"_

I yelled then walked over to open the door.

It was Kid here to pick us up.

"Good morning R-Nightmare."

Kid said guessing.

" _I don't know am I Nightmare?"_

I asked.

"Yes you are because you and Raven sound slightly different."

He said.

" _Yeah I am, She's still asleep so if she randomly wakes up and takes over don't freak out just explain to her where she is."_

I said.

"Okay."

He nodded.

He walked us to the class.

"I assume you will be in EAT?"

He asked as we walked.

" _Yeah sure whatever floats your boat."_

I shrugged.

"Father thinks it would be best."

He said.

" _Look whatever man I don't care but as long as no one hurts my sister we don't have a problem but is swear if any of you touch her inappropriately or even look at her I'll kill you all."_

I said.

"Don't worry she'll be fine but she will have to learn how to fight."

He said.

 _"That's what I'm here for, to protect her."_

I said.

"Why?"

He asked.

" _I failed once and I won't fail again I'll kill for my sister."_

I said.

"Failed how?"

He asked.

" _She's been hurt to many times in the past, For example one doctor tried to molest her and got a little to far so I took over and killed him so call me a murderer or whatever you want but I know I saved her."_

I said.

"I don't think you're a murderer but maybe you could've done something other than kill him but at least you're protecting her."

He said.

" _I've only had a body once so it doesn't matter what happened to be it matters what happens to her now."_

I said.

"You had a body?"

He asked.

" _Yes a boy body that I actually enjoyed but now I'm in her body and I can't do anything without fear although I know the black blood prevents her from getting hurt so other than that she's okay but mentally shes not."_

I said.

"I see."

He took in the information.

" _Don't upset her by asking about how we got like this since she doesn't like to remember and don't be offended if she doesn't make eye contact with you."_

I said remembering the nurses that used to upset her alot by forcing her to make eye contact and touching her and stuff and she never liked that.

"I understand."

He nodded.

" _She's waking up soon I can feel it."_

I said as we approached the class room.

"Good it's time for class."

He said.

I walked her body to a spot and sat down where no one was and Kid sat a row above us.

" _Raven wake up."_

I said.

"Nightmare?"

Raven asked then she jumped awake and took control forcing me into her shadow and forcing my soul to the side.


	13. 13

(Raven)

I jumped awake and when I woke up I was in a strange place by myself and a few people were walking in.

"Where am I!?"

I panicked.

"Calm down it's okay."

A voice above me said.

"How did I get here what did I do!?"

I panicked and spun around to see Kid.

"Your brother brought you to class so you wouldn't be late don't worry you didn't do anything."

He said.

"Oh okay."

I said trying to calm down.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "

I closed my eyes and counted which made me calm down.

"Is that a calming technique?"

He asked.

"Y-yes I was taught by the n- I mean someone to count to calm yourself down."

I said stopping myself from saying nurse.

"I see you only count up to 8 why is that?"

He smiled a little as he asked.

"Because 8 is a good number it's my favorite also."

I said looking down.

"Really your favorite number is 8 mine too!"

He beamed.

"Um yeah."

I said looking down.

"8 is such a great and symmetrical number oh how I love 8."

He sighed like if 8 was the best thing in the world.

"Why do you like 8?"

He asked.

"Because when I was eight books were admitted into the a-orphanage and I learned about the outside world."

I lied about being in an orphanage since I didn't want him to know I was in a insane asylum.

"Oh I see."

He said.

"Wooooooh!"

I heard a yell then a blurry figure flew through the room and landed on the floor.

"Omg."

I gasped.

"Hello class today we will be dissecting this!"

The man on the floor had a screw in his head pulled the sheets off of a fish bowl, he wore a lab coat which reminded me of the doctor's which made me shiver.

"A Chinchilla!"

He laughed and held the fury white creature by the neck.

I sat down in my seat concerned for the chinchilla then he sliced its neck and blood poured everywhere.

" _Dang he cut its neck!"_

Nightmare gasped.

"Omg."

I gasped.

I watching in horror as he ripped the fury creature apart then put it back together it reminded me of when I saw the blue lady shredded up in that lab that day.

" _Ha that looks like when I rip people up!"_

Nightmare laughed.

"Please don't mention that now."

I whimpered.

" _Sorry."_

He said.

Class finished then it was time for fighting drills in PE with our teacher Sid.

"Okay now transform your weapons."

Sid said.

"I-I can't."

I mumbled.

 _"dont worry just do it."_

Nightmare said.

I was scared but I let him transform into his full blade.

It was a long double sword staff that was almost as long as me and it was jet black with the galaxy pattern moving through.

"Wow."

I heard the other students say which made me nervous that all the attention was on us.

"Maka why don't you help Raven since scythe moves are similar to staff moves."

Sid said.

"It's a Swallow Sir, that's what they called them in the middle ages."

Maka said.

"Y-yeah a Swallow."

Sid repeated.

"Okay I'm gonna teach you the basics."

Maka smiled.

"O-okay. "

I nodded and looked at Nightmare who was in weapon form I couldn't see him like how Maka could see Soul but I could see Nightmare's dark green galaxy eyes through the galaxy.

"This is a strike and I want you to block."

Maka said striking me gently and I blocked it.

"Good now strike me and I'll block okay?"

She smiled.

I stuck with the front then swung the back under and almost hit her but she blocked it.

"Good!"

Maka beamed.

" _Wait for her to strike you then let your blood spill."_

Nightmare suggested.

"No we're only practicing."

I said.

"Okay let's try to up the speed okay?"

Maka said striking faster and I blocked although if it hit me I wouldn't feel anything.

"Good."

Maka smiled.

She got faster with every strike then she hit me in the stomach with the back of her scythe then she cut my arm with the tip then I let the blood spill.

"Ah good job so far."

She huffed and forgot about the black blood so I urged it to strike.

"Maka!"

Soul warned and she jumped back before the blood turned into a bear trap and snapped.

"Haha good one."

Maka smiled and the blood liquefied again.

"Maka has she learned enough?"

Sid asked walking over.

"she's a fast learner why?"

She asked.

"So you can battle her."

Sid said.

"Oh okay."

Maka nodded.

"Test her skills so we can see where she's at."

Sid said.

"Um..."

I looked down.

 _"I should take over!"_

Nightmare whined.

"No you stay there for now."

I said.

 _"Fine."_

He sighed.


	14. 14

(Nightmare)

My sister had to fight that chick Maka but I didn't see much of a fight since Maka was shorter than Raven and she was a year younger plus she didn't look that strong.

" _Raven be careful."_

I warned.

"Yeah."

She nodded.

I could see through the blades and it was like the only body I had I felt like that was my only real body my only real connection to my old body.

"Start!"

Sid yelled.

Maka didn't hold back so she took off running towards Raven and Raven was a little off guard by this but she blocked when Maka hit.

She hit very fast and then she did something I didn't even know weapons could do.

"Soul resonance!"

They yelled and their souls flared to life.

"Witch Hunter!"

Maka yelled and Soul's scythe grew large and then she aimed at Raven who was dumbfounded by this.

" _Raven!"_

I yelled before they hit her and sent her flying back.

Her blood spilled on the ground in front of Maka.

"Bloody needle."

Raven coughed and the blood solidified and flung at Maka but she jumped out if the way.

" _Can we do something like that?"_

I asked.

"I don't know should we try?"

Raven asked.

" _Yes yes we should!"_

I said.

Raven got up slowly using me as support.

"Soul resonance!"

We yelled and somehow it worked both blades shone brightly and my staff was glowing in her hands.

"Galaxy flight."

Raven said randomly and one side of my staff grew dark raven feather wings.

"Woah."

Maka and Soul said in awe.

" _Get on stupid!"_

I said and she sat down riding as I went up in the air.

Raven then cut herself on the blade and spilled black blood all over in multiple spots from above.

"Maka watch out!"

Soul called but it was too late the needles were in position to strike.

Maka got hit by some from behind but Soul transformed and jumped in front of one that Raven threw towards Maka.

"That's enough."

Sid said.

" _We were winning!"_

I said.

"Down."

Raven said and I let her fly down.

"Thanks Nightmare. "

Raven said.

" _No problem. "_

I said then I transformed and the blade turned into a shadow then the shadow went back into her body.

"Maka are you okay?"

Raven asked Maka.

"Yeah I'm fine, Good job Raven and Nightmare!"

Maka smiled quickly.

"Maka your arm is cut..."

Raven frowned and took her arm.

"Oh it's fine don't worry."

Maka smiled.

"Let me fix it."

Raven said.

Raven cut her finger and traced the blood over Maka's wound then it healed.

"Wow thanks!"

Maka smiled.

"The blood won't go into your system it only helps it heal then it dissolves."

Raven said and I remembered the little girls she healed in the asylum but then she got put in the stray jacket for that.

"Oh okay thanks."

Maka smiled.

"Raven I would like you to battle again tomorrow but with a someone a little more difficult."

Sid said and Maka took offense.

"Who?"

Raven asked.

"Black*Star will be a good challenge since his soul wavelength is strong we can test if anything happens when he drives it into you two."

Sid said.

"I CAN DO THAT NOW!"

A blue haired boy ran up to my sister at top speed then I quickly made her loose control so I could take over.

 _"I don't think so you bastard."_

I said as he tried to strike but I quickly jumped out of the way and hit him from behind.

" _Don't touch my sister."_

I said cutting her wrist and throwing the black blood on him.

"Yuck!"

He said trying to wipe it off but I solidified it to glue his hands together.

"What the hell!?"

He yelled trying to free his hands.

" _Mess with my sister and I'll be your Nightmare."_

I said standing over him.

"S-sister?"

He asked confused.

" _This guy isn't very smart is he?"_

I asked and the group laughed.

"Black*Star you can't just charge at people."

A timid girl with black hair said.

"Release me I am the man who shall transcend god!"

Black*Star yelled.

" _Be a good boy or I'm not releasing shit."_

I said.

"Fine."

Black*Star grumbled and I released him.

" _Now once again if you touch my sister I'll kill you!"_

I said bearing my blades.

" _Ya got that punk?"_

I said putting the blade in front of his face.

"Y-yes."

He nodded eagerly.

" _Okay bye bye!_ "

I waved then let Raven come back then putting my soul into the shadow next to her.


	15. 16

(Nightmare)

These girls were annoying me and they were mean girls so I doubt anyone would miss them so I took over Ravens body and bared blades.

" _Okay who wants to die first, maybe the girl who called my sister a freak?"_

I said pointing my blades at each one and with each point their expression changed from cocky to scared.

"L-look at you n-no normal person could do that so I call you a f-freak!"

The girl said.

" _So what that doesn't mean you're not a freak, I mean if you think about it we are all "freaks" in here since this is a Weapon and Meister school and outside of here we aren't normal, You aren't normal."_

I said and her expression turned from as if I had just told her her dog died or something.

"B-but I'm popular and that means I'm not a freak and I won't ever be a freak!"

She said trying to be cocky again but now she just seemed scared.

" _Who actually likes this girl?!"_

I yelled in the cafeteria with a few groups of people in but no one raised their hands.

"T-they like me they just don't answer to freaks!"

She yelled.

" _I'm getting tired of you maybe I can shut you up before I kill you."_

I said cutting Raven's wrist and throwing the blood on her mouth then it solidified and she couldn't talk anymore.

"MHmhmUmhmI!?"

She flared in panic and it was funny.

" _If you know what's good for you you'll run."_

I told the other two girls and they took off.

"MUmhUmh!"

The girl tried to get it off her mouth.

" _Boo!"_

I said and she fell down and scurried backwards.

"Amhmdib!"

She freaked out.

" _I'm sorry maybe you should learn to be nicer... In hell!"_

I laughed and swung my blade down but I wasn't actually gonna hurt her I just wanted to scare her into not messing with my sister so I stopped it right in front of her face.

" _Just kidding!"_

I laughed and transformed my hands back, and her face was priceless.

"Mhmaidm?"

She said muffled.

" _I'm not going to hurt you unless you physically hurt my sister, I swear you lay a hand on her and I'll slice you into pieces."_

I said and snapped my fingers and the blood liquefied and ran down her mouth.

"G-gross!"

She squealed and ran off.

" _Forgive me Raven but I had to."_

I sighed.

"Hey you, What's your name?"

A girl with dark brown hair asked me.

" _This is my sister's body but my name is Nightmare."_

I smirked and did a mock bow.

"Nightmare huh you seem more like a dream to me."

She smirked.

" _What's your name sweetheart?"_

I asked.

"Rosa the Meister."

She waved.

" _Do you have a weapon?"_

I asked.

"No not yet I just started here."

She said.

" _Interesting.._

I mumbled.

"You and you're sister seem cool so I'm gonna hang with you."

She said.

" _I'm cool but her not so much so I have to protect her from people like that."_

I said pointing in the direction that the girl ran off in.

"Yeah she was a bitch."

She laughed and I noticed her smile was very cute.

" _Oh a naughty one aren't we?"_

I smirked.

"I can be naughty in multiple ways."

She winked and I swear if this was my body I would've had a lot more than just a flustered face.

" _Raven's calling see you soon sweetheart!"_

I smirked and let Raven take control.

I took one last glance at the brown haired girl before I let go.


	16. 17

(Raven)

I was startled by the girl standing in front of me, I thought she was one of the other girls but I didn't remember seeing her face.

"Wow so cool!"

The brown haired girl said with wide eyes.

" _Raven, she's okay so you can talk to her."_

Nightmare said to me through my head.

"W-who are you?"

I asked.

"Ah sorry, Rosa, I'm a one star Meister!"

She smiled.

"I-I'm Raven."

I said.

"You know that girl's name was Mariella."

Rosa said.

"I don't care..."

I said looking down as always.

"Don't worry she's mean to alot of people not just you so you're not alone."

She said.

"Oh okay."

I sighed.

"Oh you're in EAT also right, I'm in your class."

She smiled.

"I don't know how to get back to class."

I mumbled.

"I'll take you, I mean I was gonna skip today but I'll take you."

She said.

"O-okay."

I nodded.

She walked and I followed.

"So where did you live before this?"

She asked.

"A-asylum Hill?"

I lied hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"Oh I think I've heard of that."

She nodded.

"So may I ask, How did you and your brother get like this?"

She asked and I understood she was only curious but I didn't really want to tell her.

"Someone made us like this."

I said.

"Oh so you both had bodies once unlike Crona and Ragnarok."

She said.

"Yeah."

I nodded.

We walked and she asked me more questions like age favorite color and stuff.

"So when is your birthday?"

She asked and I really had to think since at the insane asylum they didn't count birthdays and such.

"Um 8\8 I think."

I said.

"Oh cool you're an August baby, Mine is September 9th."

She smiled.

We continue to walk and I saw the halls were empty I also saw the time which was 1:34 so I'd be really late to Dr.Stein's class.

"Oh we're here."

She said as we approached the crescent classroom.

I opened the door and a scalpel came flying at me but Nightmare was quick and he took over and my hands turned into blades.

I decided to let him fully take over since I hated being in weapon form.


	17. 18

(Nightmare)

I always know when she's in danger so I can quickly take over so when I sensed the scalpel flying I quickly took over and sliced it in half as I did once before.

" _Who the hell threw that at my sister!"_

I said bearing blades and the sliced in half scalpel laid on the ground.

"Oh the other student with black blood, I hear you have two souls let's take a look shall we?"

The guy in a rolling chair said, I noticed he had a screw in his head.

"Ah a grigori soul and a weapon soul, I sense a boy and a girl."

He said looking oddly at us as if we were toys.

" _Take this a a warning anyone who messes with my sister will have to deal with me in the end and I will kill for her."_

I said pointing my blades at each one of the people sitting in the front row.

"Calm down Nightmare, Is it that's what it says here."

He said looking at a paper.

" _No my name is bite me...Yes my name is Nightmare!"_

I said sarcastically.

"Mhm well Mr.Bite Me my name is Stein and I'll be teaching you and if you come late to my class again...Well I already threw a scalpel at you so I suppose I'll have to dissect you next time!"

He laughed.

" _You won't lay a hand on my sister."_

I said.

"Mhm maybe not but I would like to test something, come here please."

He said.

Rosa ran to her seat and I cautiously walked over to him.

"Can you tell me if this hurts?"

He said suddenly and thrust his hand into Ravens stomach but I willed the black blood to harden for her.

" _I don't feel anything."_

I said, All I felt was a tingle but no pain.

"You don't feel anything?"

He asked.

" _No but if you touch my sister again you'll sure feel alot more than pain."_

I threatened.

"Can you feel this?"

He said aiming but I knew so I moved out of the way and kicked but he spun around and went for the face but I blocked then we both slid backwards.

" _What did I just tell you jeez."_

I frowned and cut Ravens wrist and sent the blood flying and it caught exactly on his leg and spiraled up in the shape of a snake.

"Very interesting."

He said calmly looking at the snake.

"I would like to test one more thing."

He said shocking the snake and it liquefied again.

" _Ugh."_

I sighed.

"May I speak to your sister?"

He asked.

" _No you may not I do not trust you!"_

I said stepping backwards.

"I won't touch her I swear I just want to ask her a few questions."

He said.

" _You touch her i'll have your head."_

I vowed and let Raven take over once more.


	18. 19

(Raven)

I was in the classroom and a Stein was staring at me funny.

"Raven is it?"

He asked.

"Y-yes...What did I do im sorry!"

I quickly said and flustering when the class laughed and a few people awed.

"Can I ask-"

He started to say but the bell rang.

"Ah that's class everyone, Do your homework and walk home safe or whatever."

He shrugged.

I quickly tried to escape but he called me back.

"I want to ask you a few things if that's alright?"

He asked and I suppose I had to answer the questions now.

"How exactly did you two end up like this, because when I hit you two with my soul wavelength it didn't affect you two at all. "

He said.

"I-I..."

I looked down.

There wasn't anyone in the room anymore so it was just us and it scared me since he reminded me of that one doctor that made me take off my clothes and at the time I didn't realize it but when Nightmare did he killed him.

"Nightmare had a body once but..."

I faltered.

"When we were little our parents were murdered right before our eyes and then we were taken by some strange lady then we were experimented on in a lab."

I said.

"By whom?"

He asked.

"Some blue lady h-her soul was purple and evil."

I said.

"When I woke up I had black blood and she told me nothing would hurt anymore but she lied I still feel mental pain and it hurts way worse than anything physical."

I said looking down.

"I also had Nightmare so when she threatened to kill me he took over and cut her to pieces, and then ever since then he's been able to take over my body when he pleases...he protects me."

I said.

"I thought I sensed Nightmare to be stronger than a normal weapon so he ate the witches soul."

He said and I nodded.

"And where were you before Maka found you?"

He asked, although she didn't find me I tried to rob her.

"A-an insane asylum, T-they thought that after my parents died and my brother went missing I used him to cope when I did something bad but in reality he would take over my body for fun and kill."

I said.

"Did he ever eat human souls?"

He asked.

"Y-yes is that bad?"

I asked.

"How many?"

He asked.

"Only one and he didn't like it."

I said.

"Good, You are not to consume human souls or you'll turn into a kishin."

He said although I didn't understand.

"C-can I leave now?"

I asked.

"Yes go ahead."

He said and I awkwardly walked out of the room.

I walked through the halls looking at everything until Nightmare started to take over then I just let him since u was tired.


	19. 20

(Nightmare)

I reluctantly took over her body, Although I didn't know why she let me take over at this point maybe she was just tired and needed a rest.

"Hey freak."

I heard a voice say behind me.

" _What the hell did you say?"_

I said facing the same girl that called us a freak once before.

"You heard me, Esmeralda a Meister."

She said with a cocky smile.

" _Fuck if I care, What do you want?"_

I asked sharply.

"Aw I just wanna play..."

She frowned like a child and stepped closer to me.

" _The hell?"_

She got up in my face and pushed me against the wall.

"I've fallen for you little freak."

She said pushing herself on be but I pushed her to the ground.

" _What the hell you pervert this is my sister's body, I would never go with a flat chested ass anyways."_

I shrugged and dusted of my sisters clothes.

"Y-you'll regret that Nightmare!"

She cried.

" _Touch my sister or call her a freak again and I'll slice you to pieces, I spared your life last time but next time I won't be so nice."_

I scoffed.

"S-see you spared me so you must feel the same deep down!"

She cried.

" _You're crazy."_

I said walking away from her.

"You'll regret this Nightmare I swear!"

She yelled.

" _Yeah whatever psycho."_

I said without looking back.

I walked outside for some fresh air.

I sat on the stairs walls that kept students from falling over the edge, although if I did fall from here I'd survive the fall with Raven's black blood.

"Hey."

I heard a familiar voice call.

" _Rosa was it?"_

I said smiling as the girl sat down beside me.

"Yeah, So whatcha doing out here?"

She asked.

" _Nothing just trying to get away from crazies."_

I said.

"Crazies?"

She asked.

" _Ah nothing forget it, So why are you out here?"_

I asked, She was looking at a bug crawling on the wall.

She didn't answer she was trying to touch the small bug.

" _Hello?"_

I asked snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Eh?, Oh sorry I get distracted easily Kim says I'm free spirited or something."

She laughed.

" _I asked what you were doing here."_

I said.

"Ah I was just getting something I left in the other classroom I think... B-but then I saw you and walked outside."

She said.

" _Got distracted again huh?"_

I smirked.

"Yeah it seems so but I didn't need the notes anyways so no need for me to go back and get them so I'll just get them tomorrow."

She shrugged.

" _You live in the girls dorm right so I'll walk you back."_

I said standing up.

"I-I can walk home myself you know!"

She pouted.

" _Why should you when someone as great as me can walk you."_

I smirked.

She didn't respond she just rolled her eyes but she reluctantly followed although I didn't know where the girls dorm was.

"That way."

She pointed as I was walking the other way.

" _O-oh yeah."_

I nodded and then she stared walking so I just followed her.

"So since you're twins I assume you have the same birthday?"

She asked randomly.

" _No I was born three minutes after thus me being born on the 9th rather than the 8th like Raven."_

I said.

"Oh cool so you're a midnight kid."

She said.

" _Yeah I was almost named Midnight but my mother named me Nightmare I guess because I was a nightmare when I came out, I liked to cause trouble_."

I smirked.

"I see that..."

She rolled her eyes.

I saw the street signs go by and a cafe and then we stopped at very big building, I saw girls playing outside and a few girls watering the plants.

"Okay this is my stop."

Rosa said reluctantly.

" _This is the girls dorm?"_

I asked.

"Yeah, why doesn't Raven stay here?"

She asked.

" _Well obviously she can but I can't I'm a boy but it's cute that you trust me so much!"_

I smirked and mocked a bow.

"E-erk are you saying I shouldn't trust you?"

She giggled.

" _With a face like that you shouldn't trust anyone dear."_

I smiled and touched her face which ended in her slapping my left hand off her face, As I touched her face my right hand reached into her right jean pocket to take the money I saw her put in a few hours ago but I only took enough to let my sister eat today then for the first time I actually felt a feeling my sister feels all the time Guilt.

" _Aw come on don't play that way..."_

I frowned and faked being hurt and she just laughed, In the mean time I did a spin and put the money in Ravens bra (her only pocket) and did a mock bow again.

"Good bye Nightmare."

She smiled not noticing anything.

" _Bye sweet heart!"_

I yelled to embarrass her as she walked away.

"I'm not your sweet heart!"

She yelled back.

As I watched her walk away I thought to myself that that was the girl I wanted because I felt like I couldn't have her.

I then remembered eating also existed for Raven so I walked her to the cafe I saw so that when she woke up again she could eat something.

" _Raven time to get up."_

I said hoping it would be easier to wake her up.


End file.
